Six Arthur & Gwen ficlets
by Ellarose88
Summary: Six ficlets I wrote for the Fic Battle over at ag-fics...Final two ficlets uploaded! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

So my good co-mod mustbethursday3 hosted a Fic Battle at ag-fics, in which I participated. We each had to write as many prompts as we could till the deadline.

I managed to write 6 of my 12 prompts!

Once again, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated

* * *

**Prompt:** Arthur/Gwen, it's the end of an era. [prompted by rubber-glue]

**It's An End of An Era, Canon, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, PG**

Joy. If anyone asked Gwen what she remembers most of this momentous day, she would say joy. The joy all over Merlin's face as Arthur made a long awaited announcement. The nervousness on her husband's face as he proclaimed after 20 or so years of living in fear, that magic was allowed. Looks of surprise, awe on the spectators' faces as he made such promises.

But most of all, she remembers the joyous little flutterings and kicks in her stomach. As if the little child knew how important this moment was. And how much was lost to gain it. And for a long time (not since she got married or find out she was with child) Gwen feels a huge surge un-wavering certainty that finally Camelot was once again a beacon of peace and not a place of fear.

Finally Gwen catches her husband's eyes and smiles brightly, which he quickly returns and then she feels Merlin's hand catch hers and knows what he is saying. Though, he has trouble expressing it. That no one, not even Merlin needs to live in fear anymore, fear of being executed for using magic. It's an end of era, its the end of fear. And finally the beginning of an era of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** Gwen finds a secret portal and is transported in Camelot and falls in love with Arthur who thinks she is his Guinevere, when actually Guinevere is in Modern Day London. (Lost in Austen/Merlin Crossover)[prompted by **wickedvampirate**]

**Lost In Camelot, AU / Modern, PG**

_A/N: I would like to say that this is inspired by the fic __**imigination**__wrote where she had Gwen transported to Camelot. So I would like to credit her for having the plot idea and writing it first._

I hope you like it Kat! I may write more later on (if asked!)

It was supposed to be a fun and relaxing night.

Eat amazing Chinese take-out from the street across from her flat while watching Merlin. She had a thing for watching shows with magical beasts and flying dragons. Also King Arthur was hot, but she never said that out loud. God no and face the teasing from her best pal Morgana. Hell no. Then after watching that, she loved to curl up on the sofa with her favourite book. The Once and Future Queen written by some anonymous author and by god was this person an amazing writer. She had trouble putting the book now which was frustrating when one had to work.

She was just reading the scene where the maid-servant to Lady Morgana, Guinevere is telling the Prince off for stealing her bed and being a complete and total prat, when she heard some strange clanging coming from her closet, which was odd considering the only stuff that was in there were coats and a few pair of shoes. She wasn't into fashion like her best mate was.

Slightly feeling scared and anxious, Gwen managed to pull herself away from her comfort-y position on the sofa and walked across the room to the hallway where the closet was and the strange clanging was coming from. Arms slightly tensed, she turned the knob and gasped as she saw a beautiful woman standing before her. In her closet no less.

How the hell did she get in there? Gwen thought before asking said person, nervously, "Umm I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you and how did you end up in my closet?"

The other woman spoke and everything seemed to freeze as she listened to the woman explain to her that she was Guinevere (but she insisted that she call her Gwen) and she was cleaning out her lady's wardrobe when she ended up here.

Lost for words, Gwen just stood there in a daze (not noticing that the maid had walked into her apartment. Her tiny apartment) and before she could stop herself she walked into the closet and entered the world of Camelot, Kings, Dragons and Magic…

_A/N: I'm tempted to do a long version of this story. So if you are interested, please comment! I would love to know what you think. I would like to also say a huge thanks to whitecrossgirl and larasmith for reviewing the first ficlet! I know that these are small fics and people enjoy longer ones, but if you enjoyed them, please comment. I would love to know what you think and if I should make them longer. Especially the modern fics because I've not actually written a long modern fic yet. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** _Any/Any, the last days of summer. [prompted by mustbethursday3]_

** Last Days of Summer - Modern/Fluff/Drama - A/G - PG**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen laid side by side as they watched the sun set, the sky filling with purple, blue and orange hues sending a wonderful glow above the rolling waves that crashed towards the sand. Both wishing that this didn't have to end; the sun-set, the rolling waves and the feel of their hands intertwined with each other's, but most of all summer.

It seemed like only yesterday that they had meet at the holiday resort when Gwen accidently knocked her coffee all over Arthur when she bumped into him. Awkward conversation and nervous teasing ensued (mostly on Arthur's part) and it was not long before they spent every waking minute together. It felt as though they had known each other all of their lives, when only they had known each other for minutes, seconds really.

And now they have to part, Arthur for London and Gwen for New York. She had just moved there after getting a job as an editor and now she wished she didn't have to go back. If only she had meet Arthur six months earlier.

Finally the sun departs and they both look at each other with such longing that it breaks Gwen's heart little by little; especially when his bright sparkling blue eyes that seemed to have brightened more, no doubt by the glow from the moon, and his eyes lock onto hers. And she finds herself downing in them, not wanting to go anywhere, but to stay here. In his eyes, in his warm embrace.

She feels his breathe near her ear as he softly whispered, "A year from now, where ever we are in our lives, lets promise to meet at this beach." He told her, before moving his head to press a soft kiss upon her forehead.

And she turned her head up towards his, her eyes locking into his and she didn't have to say anything at all. He knows her answer; he knew it before he even asked her. She would meet him again and maybe that time it would not merely be a reunion before they depart again to their separate lives. That it would be forever.

And with that thought, he closes his eyes and lets the peaceful breeze lull him to sleep, content with the beautiful woman snuggled in his embrace.

* * *

As always, comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** A/G, Doctor Who Gwen is Cleopatra and Arthur is the Doctor. [prompted by **rainbow_connec**]

**No Ordinary Queen, PG, slight M, Arthur/Doctor & Queen Guinevere**

_A/N: This is ficlet is based on Doctor Who 7X02 except changed to fit the Merlin-verse! I know you said you wanted Cleopatra, but she wasn't in the episode and I found it hard trying to write her as either Queen Cleopatra or Queen Nefertiti. I hope you like this M! _

* * *

He was aiming to land in Morocco, but instead landed in Camelot. Which was not too bad? Not too bad really when he saw the exquisitely beautiful (and completely happily married) Queen Guinevere standing before him, thanking him over and over again for his help in stopping the weapon bearing alien giants from destroying the whole of the kingdom.

"My husband and I are externally grateful for what you have done for Camelot," The Queen thanked him once again and the Doctor had to interrupt her again, finding her quite adorable.

"It was my pleasure, your highness," The Doctor nodded his head regally and respectfully, before heading back to his Tadis. But that was not before he heard footsteps following his every move.

"So my husband tells me that this blue box is some kind of time machine," The Doctor hears her say, voice filled with curiosity as her fingers glide across the Tadis's frame.

"Maybe," He winks at her, before his sense of adventure and the strong need to share it with someone since his companions Merlin and Freya left him, to get on with their normal lives.

"Want to have a look inside, your Highness?" He asks her trying to keep his excitement from boiling over at the prospect of having Queen Guinevere with him on an adventure.

He looks at her now and doesn't need to hear her answer, before he clicks his fingers, the door opening. Then grabbing her hand, he pulls her inside.

"Yes, I know it's bigger on the inside," he tells her with a grin as he watches her face in total awe, before going to the console to fiddle with the levers.

"Fancy going on a little trip," the words fall out of his mouth before he realizes how it might look to her husband.

"Just a short one," she tells him, giggling, and then adding, "But you better have me back quick before my husband worries."

* * *

As always comments and feedback are encouraged and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** crossover: King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's eldest daughter as the traveling companion of any # Doctor. [prompted by **a_g_doren**]

**Just a Normal Day in the Life of An Companion, PG, Doctor Who/Merlin Cross-over, Doctor (Eleven), OC, mentions of Arthur, Gwen and Merlin. **

* * *

"So… where off to next?" The doctor asks his fellow companion excitedly as he pulls this lever this way and pushes that button over there.

The sixteen year old smiles thoughtfully, before responding, "Why not ancient Greece?" Elenora asks him and then adds quickly as another suggestion dawns upon her, "Or the Valley of Kings in ancient Egypt?" Her body jumping up and down a little with the excitement of it all.

The doctor laughs at Nora's excitement still present though she has been travelling with him for several months. It reminds him of her mother, Queen Guinevere when he first showed her the inside of his Tardis, amazed that such a small blue box could contain so much mystery and stuff. Lots and lots of stuff and rooms. And the fact that it was a time machine and could travel through time and space was a lot for the Queen (along with the King) to handle.

But they trust the Doctor with their daughter's life and the up-side of having a time machine meant that while she may be missing for a few months, in reality it would only be a few seconds.

Sometimes when her mother and father weren't busy with council meetings or Morgana trying to take over the Kingdom, they would join them on her adventures with the Doctor. And it was moments like these that Nora appreciated with her whole heart, knowing that while the kingdom may be fated to fall and her parents to die. She would always have this. The memory of the first time the Doctor took her to the future and forced her on a roller-coaster.

Or the first time her parents joined her in the Tardis and they were both scared as they flew off, hands holding each other's. And her father pretending that he wasn't scared, just comforting her mother.

Yes, it was moments like these that Nora treasured. And wished that would never end.

* * *

As always comments and feedback are welcomed and encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:**Arthur and Gwen film their baby's first, but Arthur goes overboard on all the filming. [prompted by **wickedvampire**]

**Baby's Firsts, PG, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, OC**

* * *

It started the day after they found out they were having a baby.

For some idiotic reason Merlin decided to give Arthur a video camera when they found out they were expecting (since Arthur lost his at a market in Paris) and so everyday Arthur would film her, every day to check on her bump's progress. And she would have made him get rid of it too, but then the look on his face when he filmed her, pride evident on his face to see her belly grow as each day past. She couldn't make him get rid of it, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him about it - which she did daily.

What she did not expect is that he would film her giving birth. She would have thrown the video camera against the wall, if she wasn't too busy pushing a new life into the world. So she settled for yelling at him, "GET THAT CAMERA AWAY FROM ME ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

But no one would listen to her as they kept encouraging her to push.

"I can see the head," Arthur exclaimed, before zooming in on the action. And Gwen wanted to throttle him over the head, but unfortunately someone was ready to enter the world.

And then finally they heard their baby's cries and it didn't matter anymore.

*

_Baby's first steps…_

Little Daniel had been standing and taking little steps for a few weeks now, so that meant one thing. Everyday Arthur had his camera ready, feeling it in his bones that his little boy would take his first steps by himself soon… and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to film it. Even if that meant missing work or eating. His son came first.

Gwen comes walking into the living room, after having a little nap. One thing Gwen learnt from being a parent was to get sleep and get it when you can. Just then little Daniel notices her, his eyes bright as he points to her, "Ma" and with that he lefts himself onto his feet, determination written all over his tiny face. Finally he gets up, finding his balance and it's not long till his feet start walking forward.

Both parents smile proudly as they encourage their son to walk further. The camera capturing the whole event and it's not long till Daniel finally gets to his mother, grabs her legs and grins happily up at her.

And both Arthur and Gwen hug and congratulated their son, smothering him with kisses.

*

It's their son's eighteenth birthday and both Arthur and Gwen can't believe that their son has grown up.

So Arthur decides it's time to get the family videos out and he know exactly which one to pull out first. He places the DVD into the DVD player, before joining his wife and son huddled up on the sofa.

The screen starts fuzzing before Gwen recognizes the hospital walls and room and well….

"Arthur, I thought I told you to destroy this?" Gwen asks him, shocked and very angry. There are certain things she doesn't want her son to see (or herself to be honest).

"Why it's the miracle of life…" Arthur points out, before their son pipes in.

"Dad! Ewww! Get it off!"

* * *

_A/N: This is the final ficlet. Yeah I know it kind of skips a few life events, but I have so many prompts and not much time to get them all done. That being said I may add those bits later. Coz like I was working in the baby room yesterday and I just have so much inspiration left!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed these little ficlets, it means so much that you enjoyed them! Now I have a little poll I want you guys to do. _

_I really want to write a Modern A/G story but I wanted to know which ficlet you would like me to expand upon._

_So which ficlet would you like to see me expand into a multi-chaptered fic?_

_A: Lost In Camelot_

_B: Last Days of Summer_

_C: Baby's Firsts _

_Just fill out the poll by commenting in the review section with your choice. Thanks so much! _


End file.
